Practice Makes Perfect
by sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: Highschool AU. Drabble. Smut. You've been warned.


_Request from tumblr that got extended. I hope you like it :)_

* * *

Fifteen. Fifteen. Fifteen. I repeated her age in my head, over and over again. I was seventeen, practically a grown man.

But there was Madge Undersee wiggling and dancing in front of me. Oh shit. She just finished with the splits.

"How was it?" She had just joined the cheerleading squad (her dad's request) and was nervous for the first game tomorrow. She had me watch her run through the routine. I didn't think it would be this bad.

I didn't think I'd see _that_ much of her spankies. They hadn't supplied her with the undershirt yet so her flat stomach was in clear view. So much pale radiant skin. So many freckles. She was fucking gorgeous.

It pained me to see her like this. I didn't think it was possible for my dick to get this hard. I was starting to get light-headed that's how much blood was rushing to my nether regions instead of my brain.

She rushed toward me, her hands on her face. "Oh my God. I'm that bad aren't I? I'm going to fail."

I wanted to reassuringly embrace her or some shit like that, but my hands were in full use covering my boner. Undersee'd probably never seen a dick in her life and I wasn't going to be the first to show her. I mean-of course I wanted to show her my dick. I didn't want anyone else showing her theirs.

"You're good, great even." Too good really.

Much to my dismay, or delight depending on how you looked at it, she embraced me, wrapping her thin arms around me.

I couldn't not hug her, so I reluctantly lifted my hands off of my crotch and hugged her back. I was quick though. As soon as she backed away my hands were covering myself. She leaned back in, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"You're the best Hawthorne."

_No, Undersee. _I wanted to say_. I am most definitely the worst_.

She turned around and bent down to tie her shoes. Ahhh fuck. There was obviously no end in sight to this boner.

Madge probably had the nicest ass I'd ever seen in my life. Sometimes I could swear that she knew exactly what she was doing. But I always shook the thought out of my mind. She was the sweet mayor's daughter, a virgin no doubt. What did she know about the art of seduction?

The blonde turned around flashing me a smile. She was too quick and had probably caught me, but I looked away anyway. Force of habit.

I would never have expected the words that came out of her mouth. "You don't have to pretend, Gale. I know what you're sporting." She glanced down at my crotch.

There was no way I was going to show her what I was "sporting."

If I had been any smarter I wouldn't have feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about, Undersee."

She strode up to the edge of her bed where I was seated. There was a blush coloring her cheeks. "I know I'm younger than you, but I had health class too."

Her small hand grabbed mine, lifting it from my jeans.

Those beautiful baby blues were focused on my bulge. I think my mouth was gaping open in shock.

"I-is that from me?"

I nodded, still unable to form words.

She leaned into me, pressing her lips against mine. Passionately moving her lips against mine. Her tongue met mine, slowly massaging it. Fuck, this girl could kiss.

In the blink of an eye, she dropped down to her knees, looking up at me apprehensively. Her nimble fingers came up to undo my jeans and I wondered how many times she had done this before because her movements were confident and practiced. I cringed at the thought of her in the same position with another guy.

"What? Is something wrong? Are you scared I might bite it off or squeeze too tight? I-It's my first time, but I thought you could help me."

Bite it off? My mind skidded to a halt. She was going to suck me off?!

Her hands were cool against the hot skin of my dick. It actually felt nice.

Her grip was actually too loose to get anything going down there. I figured she was too scared to tighten her grip. But fuck if I was going to get a handjob from Madge Undersee it was going to get done right.

I covered her hand with mine tightening her grip in the process. I guided her hand, showing her just the right speed to keep things going. When I thought she had a good grasp of the concept I leaned backwards onto the bed, letting my head fall on the mattress.

I forced myself to think of something other than the hot cheerleader on her knees at the foot of the bed.

I was just allowing myself to relax when I felt her hot tongue slide against the tip of my cock. I shot upwards. This I needed to see to believe.

She leaned backwards, quickly letting go of me. "Did I do something wrong?"

I groaned at the loss of contact. "I don't think you could do anything wrong with my dick, Undersee. You already said you weren't going to bite it off."

The blonde grinned up at me and leaned back into me, looking up at me through her blonde eyelashes. She took her sweet time lowering her mouth onto me and it took every ounce of gentlemanly courtesies in me to not just thrust my hips forward and force my full length down her throat. I would never do that to her though, so I endured the sweet torture.

For a girl who had never done this before, she needed little to no instructions, except to use more tongue. After she followed that direction I was puddy in her hands. I ran my fingers through her hair, gripping it slightly. This must have been a turn-on for her because it caused a moan to escape her lips and vibrate on my dick. I didn't even have a chance to tell her I was coming because it was already over. I had groaned something indecipherable, hoping she'd get what I was trying to say. Either way, she didn't separate herself from the line of fire. Instead, she took me deeper into her throat.

I cursed loudly, falling back on the bed.

"How was I?" She asked, coming up to lie next to me.

"Fucking amazing, Undersee." I was thankful she had tucked me back into my boxers or it would've been weird when I moved to lye on top of her, pressing open mouth kisses to her neck. "As soon as I catch my breath, you're next."

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning over her, moving a stray strand out of her face. "I mean are you okay with this?"

She blinked slowly. "Are you only saying that because I'm younger than you?"

I shook my head. "Kind of, but I don't want you to think that I was expecting that. I-I just. I wasn't."

The blonde's eyebrows crinkled and she sat up, forcing me to sit up as well. "I did it because I wanted to." Her eyes shot to the window, avoiding my gaze. "I was curious."

I felt my jaw tense and I looked away from her even though she was still focused on the window. Noticing the tenseness in the air she looked at me. "What? Why are you upset?"

"I don't want to be your little experiment." I have feelings. Strong ones for a certain blonde cheerleader.

Within seconds she was straddling my lap, holding my face in her hands. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" I gestured between us. "You're supposed to do these things with your boyfriend, not just someone you're curious with. I came here not because I wanted to see you prance around in your little cheerleading uniform, not that I'm complaining, but I like spending time with you and helping you in any way you need me." I sighed. "I like you."

"How many boys do you think I invite to my bedroom, Gale?" Her blue eyes were imploring. She wanted to know if I thought she was slutty because of what she just did. "I don't do this."

"I didn't say you do. I just wanted you to be aware that there are feelings here, at least on my behalf."

She groaned, shaking my head a bit in her hands. "Are you even listening? I don't ask boys to my room, Gale. I asked you because I like you. I wanted to uhm… impress you."

I glanced down at my jeans, zipper down, boxers exposed. "I was thoroughly impressed by you, Undersee."

"Are you-" She blushed heavily and took a deep breath before starting again. "Are we dating now?"

I hadn't thought that we had just been doing this all just to fool around, but I had just thought she was just fooling around with me. I was used to Town girls doing that kind of thing with Seam boys. It was nothing new to me. But this, wanting to date business was.

"Do you want to?" I choked out, sounding more nervous and unsure of myself than I ever had.

"I would love to," she admitted, sliding her arms around my neck before burying her face in the crook of my shoulder. "Does that mean that we can still-"

I had this shit-eating grin on my face. "If you still want to."

She bit her lip and nodded enthusiastically, her eyes glittering.

"When is the mayor coming home?"

Madge glanced at the clock. "Two hours."

She moved herself off of me, sitting beside me. "How am I supposed to do this? Should I take off my uniform?"

Now the prospect of seeing Undersee in nothing at all was definitely something to think twice about, but I'd already got more than I came here for so I wasn't going to trick her into doing anything extra.

"You just have to take off your spankies and underwear really."

I watched her nails come to her mouth. She was nervous. Her eyes fell on me for a second before darting away.

"Are you sure you want to do-"

"How many times have you done this before, Gale?"

I shook my head in surprise. I hadn't expected that. "Once or twi-"

"Are you a virgin?"

I didn't answer I just blushed heavily, boring holes into the floor. I was embarrassed about my virginity. I was supposed to be the one to show her the ropes because I was older and more experienced. The rumors of my advanced sexual techniques were greatly exaggerated.

"I-I like that."

I looked up, her blue eyes meeting mine. She leaned into me, grazing her lips against mine. Everything was slow and soft at first until it wasn't. Her fingers came up to the back of my neck, twirling her fingers with the grown-out hair there and her tongue slid into my mouth.

When she pulled away from me, I quickly moved my way onto the floor. I grabbed her by her skirt, pulling her toward the edge of the bed.

"Do you mind if I-" I curled a finger under the edge of her spankies.

She shook her head.

My hands made their way up her legs, making it their business to slide up the smooth soft skin. Without my direction, she arched herself off the bed and I slipped her spankies off. Now that one layer was out of my way, I flipped up her skirt so I could get a better look at her panties. Maybe it had to do with sneaking lingerie catalogues as a kid, but I spent a lot of time thinking about what Madge's panties might look like.

Low and behold they were pink cotton briefs. Nothing out of this world sexy, but Undersee looked like a goddess lying there in them. My thumbs trailed up her thighs all the way up to her hips where I massaged circles into her skin before painstakingly slow sliding the fabric down her legs and out of my way.

Her legs were parted, but just barely. It was sexy as hell though, just getting a peek of the small patch of dark blonde hair in between her legs.

I nudged her legs apart. I wanted to acquaint myself with her before I threw her legs over my shoulders and dived right in.

I took my time, kissing my way toward the prize.

Madge was growing anxious with every second.

By the time I made it to her slit, her hips were lifting off the bed. I had to hold her down to do what I'd been planning to do.

With two fingers, I pulled her lips apart. Everything was wet and pink and she smelled fucking intoxicating. I leaned in licking right down the center, making sure to make contact with her clit. She cried out, making another attempt to lift herself off the bed.

I'd made her wait long enough. I grabbed each of her legs, throwing them over my shoulders and pulled her by her cute little ass as close to the edge as possible and dove right in as planned. I could care less that my nose was buried in her. I just needed to hear those sounds. I needed to hear the song she was singing as I got her off. Those sweet cries and moans, they were driving me wild.

At first I made sure to use the wide part of my tongue, wanting to cover more surface area, but by the time she was practically screaming my name to the entire neighborhood I used the tip of my tongue, assaulting her clit.

When she could finally remember her own name, she pulled me up onto the bed. She kissed me hard, our teeth practically colliding. "Y-You never cease to amaze me, Gale Hawthorne."

There it was again, that shit-eating grin.


End file.
